Snape's Funeral
by Dorea Black95
Summary: After Harry sees the dead Snape in the corner of the Great Hall, he wants to do something to repay the man that has always helped and even saved him behind his back.


Dorea: Hello everyone. This is my very first story, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. I wasn't planning on writing in the first place, but I got some inspiration after I saw a picture on the internet. After I read all the books and saw all the movies, one thing really wouldn't leave my mind. Snape. He dedicated his whole life to a woman he loved and her son. Even though Lily hated him for calling her a mud blood. I won't pity him, because he would probably sneer at every person that does. But I really respect him and even though he was a death eater at one time, he still deserves a beautiful funeral.

Snape's Funeral

The first thing everyone did when Voldemort died was cry. Both from happiness and sadness. The snake faced bastard was dead, but so were many loved ones. Harry watches as all the bodies are lifted and brought to the great hall. He slowly walks inside and is about to enter the great hall, but he can't. The Weasley's are gathered around a body and Harry knows who lies there.

Fred.

Harry doesn't think he will be welcome anytime soon at the burrow. Why would they want Harry around? He is the whole reason Fred is lying there. Unmoving and not breathing. Harry is about to turn around and leave Hogwarts, but stops when he sees who lies in the left corner of the hall. Whoever brought him in didn't want really want to. The body looks like it has been dumped there, so that nobody would notice him. So that nobody would pay attention to "that death eater".

Severus Snape lies on his back, his arms next to his body. His robe is still blood soaked and his face is all dirty. His hair is one greasy mess. Harry slowly walked towards Snape and in the end sits down next to the potions master. Harry takes Snape's left hand and just stares at it.

'Harry' Madam Pomfrey says softly as she slowly walks towards them. In her hands, she has a bowl with a cloth in it. 'Would you mind cleaning him? I would do it myself, but as you can see, I am very busy. I'm afraid I don't have time for everyone.' Harry frowns at her. Pomfrey sits down next to him. 'I'm not asking you because I don't want to be near him. I know he is a spy and a good man. But the whole hall is filled with people who need tending to. I was only wondering if you would mind helping.'

Harry opens his mouth, but then shuts it. He tries again, but nothing comes out. After a few moments, he eventually manages to say a few words.

'I miss him.'

Both Pomfrey and Harry are shocked by his words, but Harry knows he means them. Harry starts to cry. 'I miss him . . . He was . . . always . . . mean to me . . . but . . . he . . . he never . . . treated me like I was special.' Harry sobs. 'He saved me . . . . . so many times . . . and . . I never . . . never did anything . . . . . in return.'

Poppy puts down the bowl and hugs Harry. She rubs his back with one hand and she holds his head against her shoulder with the other. After a while, Harry calms down. 'There is only one thing left you can do to thank him.' She says softly. 'Clean him up, dress him in the nicest robes and give him a beautiful funeral.'

Harry nods and takes the bowl from her. Pomfrey stands up and is about to walk away, but Harry stops her. 'Madam, do you know the password to his chambers?' Pomfrey smiles

'The password is Asphodel and Wormwood.' Harry frowns again, but nods. He casts a levitation charm on Snape's body and takes him to the dungeons. When he finds the portrait of Salazar Slytherin, he says the password and the portrait swings open. Harry lays Snape down on his bed and slowly takes of the robes. Harry slowly undresses Snape, until all the man is wearing are his trousers.

Harry looks at the robes and decides that he will either burn them or throw them away. They are unsalvageable. He then starts browsing through Snape's wardrobe. He takes out what looks like very nice and expensive robes. Harry first cleans Snape's body. He then turns back to the robes, but he stops.

He hangs the robes back and starts searching for different robes. After some searching through all the black clothing, he finds what he is looking for. The robes Harry picks out is something he has seen many times before. He first dresses Snape in a plain white dress shirt. Then comes the black robe. It is a robe Harry has seen countless times during potions class. He wouldn't be surprised if they are Severus' favourite robes.

Harry patiently puts all the buttons in their holes. Harry smiles as he sees all the buttons on the front of the robe and at the sleeves. 'I don't understand how you can wear this every day sir. Putting on this robe is taking way to long.' When Harry is done, he looks down at the man he just dressed.

Snape looks very pale of course, but his robes and he himself are all clean. The only thing you can see from Nagini's snake bites are small rips at the side of his neck. Harry even washed his hair. He was surprised how soft Snape's hair felt when he washed it. But now, he is completely done here. Harry folds Severus' hands together on his chest before he leaves for London. He has to buy a coffin.

5 Days later

Harry stands in Godric's Hallow. The Weasley's are here, but also the rest of the Order of the Phoenix, Hermione, Neville and other Hogwarts students who want to pay their last respects to the potions master. Draco is here as well, together with Narcissa. Both are happy to be rid of Lucius, who received the kiss just yesterday. The two helped Harry with the funeral after Harry asked. Both boys were surprised that they could work together without fighting and it gave Harry the chance to thank Narcissa for saving his life.

They decided to bury Severus in Godric's Hallow, so that he can be close to Lily. Severus lies in an off – white coffin, filled with lilies. White lilies with green stems and leaves surrounded Severus, giving him somewhat of a glow.

Next to the Malfoys and Harry, no one was crying. But Harry didn't mind. This was his way to say thank you to a man he was so ungrateful to. The coffin is closed, the man is buried and people will go on with their lives. But he won't be forgotten. Not this time. This time he will be remembered.

Always

Dorea: I really hope you liked it. Please leave a comment if you liked it or if you have any suggestions/tips. The story sounded a lot better in my head, but I still hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
